


Chilled Claws

by TempestousEevee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Asmr kinda, Cute Fenris, F/M, Sweet Fenris (Dragon Age), they deserve to be happy, tired hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestousEevee/pseuds/TempestousEevee
Summary: Hawke is trying to sleep and the sun foils that plan. Enter Fenris, that broody elf we all know and love. He helps Hawke get back to sleep.Fluff ensues.





	Chilled Claws

I haven’t been asleep long before the sun rises, peeking through the shifting curtains of the cracked window. I blink and my eyes tear as the ray lands on my face. I turn and bury my head under the soft down pillow, attempting to escape my hangover. There is a slight creak of the floorboards but no audible footsteps before the bed dips. While I slept the silk sheet bunched up at my waist, and the air has chilled. It is not long before the tips of his hair pool between my shoulder blades, followed my a warm set of lips. I sigh and melt under his touch, this is perfect.

The warm lifts with the bed, and more creaking, then the click of the window latch. It’s not long before a warm hand and more kisses are at my back. His hair tickles as he follows the dip of my spine. I chuckle lightly and pull my head out from under the pillow and sigh, content, with the moment. Some moments later I feel a sharp cool tip follow the same path his lips paved seconds before, causing me to shiver. The rest join the first, as he trails random paths on my skin. Tracing scars from cuts and burns over the years of battle… the feeling lulls me and guides me back to the cusp of slumber. One last kiss to my shoulder is all I feel as I tumble back into sweet darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else find the feeling of just the very tips of fingers across skin extremely satisfying? The idea for this just pooped in my head. I feel like Fenris gauntlets are perfect for this.
> 
> You may find this posted on Deviant Art and Tumblr as well. It is in fact me. I did write this.


End file.
